Mi muchacho
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Loki & Odín. - Él pudo haber sido tu padre biológico, pero no fue tu papá. Lamento que no hice nada bien. Soy muy afortunado de que seas mi muchacho.


**"Él pudo haber sido tu padre biológico, pero no fue tu papá. Lamento que no hice nada bien. Soy muy afortunado de que seas mi muchacho."**

 **Esa fue la frase que me inspiró para escribir esto.**

* * *

Escuchó los pasos acelerados que se acercaban, y se puso de pie tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo cansado y anciano. Sus pies trastabillaron y apoyó todo su peso en la vara Gungnir, luchando por enderezar su espalda antes de que entrase el sirviente.

—¡Padre de Todo! ¡Su Majestad! —El muchacho frenó su carrera al entrar al salón del trono y se arrodilló ante el rey antes de hablar—. Me enviaron a decir que su tiempo se acaba. Tiene un momento para estar a su lado, Su Majestad.

El corazón de Odín latía en sus oídos. Lentamente, movió un pie, y luego el otro, bajando de la escalinata con el peso de milenios sobre sus hombros. El sirviente tuvo la decencia de hacer como que no veía la falta de elegancia de su rey, y siguió con la cabeza inclinada hasta que Odín llegó a su lado y le puso suavemente una mano en el hombro.

—Has hecho bien en avisarme, ve a descansar. Sé que has estado en vela toda la noche.

Sin esperar la contestación del muchacho, caminó hacia las grandes puertas del salón, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse erguido, pero ya había perdido su porte regio.

Sus dedos aferraron la lanza, que otrora usara como arma, y que ahora era su sostén, y se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de curación.

Estaba tendido ahí, pálido, más pálido que lo que había sido en vida. Su rostro demacrado, con profundas ojeras, no había perdido la gracia de siempre, pero su belleza era ahora una belleza de muerte, a punto de extinguirse.

No había nadie en la habitación. Habían dejado el lugar vacío para que el rey pudiese despedirse de él.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama. Ante el sonido de sus pasos y la vara golpeando el suelo, los párpados cerrados del dios enfermo aletearon como las alas de un pájaro herido, y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la palidez de su rostro.

—¿Has venido…? —su voz se quebró y se puso a toser, su cuerpo sacudiéndose violentamente y un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Respiró agitadamente cuando pasó el ataque, y volvió a mirar al rey— ¿Has venido a burlarte?

Odín trastabilló y sus dedos se aferraron a la lanza para no caer. Un gesto de tristeza pasó por sus ojos. La mano le temblaba cuando la adelantó para posarla en la mejilla del dios. Éste cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si el toque le quemara.

—Adelante, ríete, "padre". El gran Loki atacado por una enfermedad humana. Dirás que lo merezco, ¿no es así?

La voz de Loki Laufeyson estaba llena de rencor, y no había perdido la lengua afilada ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.

—Loki… —la voz anciana de Odín tembló. Loki respiró hondo, hinchando las aletas de la nariz. Los dedos del rey acariciaron su mejilla y secaron una lágrima que Loki no sabía que había caído de sus pestañas— Mi muchacho.

La garganta de Loki se contrajo, y los sollozos al fin salieron, después de tantos siglos. Tendió una mano y aferró la de Odín.

—¿Por qué, padre, por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué,_ Loki?

Pero Loki parecía estar en otro lugar en su mente, y siguió repitiendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en medio de la fiebre. Odín podía sentir la piel ardiente del gigante de hielo. Era eso lo que lo estaba matando por dentro. Loki no estaba hecho para sentir tanto calor.

El dios se quedó quieto de pronto, y fijó los ojos brillantes detrás de Odín, con repentina lucidez. Sonrió.

—Ah, madre, eres tú. Creí que nunca vendrías.

Odín agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Loki se deshizo del agarre de su mano y la tendió al aire.

—Cuidado, madre, no te acerques mucho. No sé si es contagioso. No lo creo, pero por las dudas.

Odín se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se sostuvo con la lanza. Su anciano cuerpo se estremeció con un sollozo en silencio.

—Tú sí acércate, Thor —Loki dejó salir una leve risa—. Si te contagias, mejor. No estaré sólo en la enfermería. Pero antes tráeme un libro. Aquí está todo muy aburrido.

El Padre de Todo rozó la mejilla de su hijo con su mano. Éste hizo como si no lo sintiese. Estaba ya en el reino de su mente y no veía la realidad.

—Vamos, tonto. No, en serio. Sí, te estoy suplicando, ¿contento? No puedo levantarme, pero sigo siendo más atractivo que tú —soltó una carcajada—. Oh, sí, claro. Díselo, madre. ¿Ves? Hasta ella está de acuerdo. Por cierto, madre, ¿cuándo era el baile de la princesa Eldis? Espero no seguir enfermo hasta ese entonces.

El baile de la princesa Eldis había sido hacía milenios, cuando Loki era un niño. Estaba de nuevo en aquellos días de sol. Tal vez era mejor que muriese así.

—Hey, ¿por qué padre no viene? ¿No quiere verme? ¿Es eso, madre?

—Estoy aquí, mi muchacho. Estoy aquí —le susurró Odín, tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Y si me muero?

—No vas a morir, Loki, no vas a morir —lo repetía, como si así fuese a hacerse realidad.

—Me moriré y padre no estará aquí. ¡No! ¡No me importa que estén tú y madre! ¡Quiero a padre! ¡Thor, trae a padre o te juro que te haré la vida imposible incluso sin levantarme de aquí!

—Mi muchacho…

—Dile que venga o incendiaré la enfermería. Voy a provocar una guerra civil. Me voy a robar las reliquias del salón de trofeos. Voy a pasear por las calle como Lady Loki. Tráelo o ya verás por qué me llaman dios de las travesuras.

Odín se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en la frente como un adiós. Loki lo llamaba y no sabía que ya estaba allí.

Cuando retiró los labios de la frente de Loki, se encontró con los ojos de esmeralda mirándolo. Lo miraba a él.

Loki enarcó ligeramente las cejas y luego sonrió.

—Ah, padre. Viniste. ¿Thor te contó de mis amenazas? ¿Tan malo sería verme como Lady Loki por el palacio? —se largó a reír y luego se detuvo de pronto. El brillo en sus ojos se volvió cálido, un tono que Odín no había visto desde hacía muchos siglos en él—. ¿Te he hecho orgulloso? ¿Soy el hijo que querías?

—Lo fuiste. Lo sigues siendo. Lo serás por siempre, mi muchacho.

Pero Loki ya no lo veía y su corazón había dejado de latir antes de saber la respuesta.


End file.
